Cure Dream in the Nutcracker
by crazy cat lover style
Summary: (partly based off of Barbie in the Nutcracker) it's about an orphan girl named Nozomi Yumehara who lives with her Godfather Drosselmayer and his Nephew Fritz Stahlbaum in London, England on Christmas day her Godfather gives Nozomi her mother's locket and a nutcracker, one night the Nutcracker comes to life and takes Nozomi on a journey to Find Queen Flora who can break the curse
1. Cast

Nozomi Yumehara/Cure Dream as Clara: an orphan girl who lives with her Godfather Drosselmayer, her mother died giving birth to her and her father died when she was young

Kokoda Kouji/Coco as the Nutcracker/Prince Eric: crown Prince of Palmier Kingdom that was transformed into a Nutcracker and searches for Queen Flora of the Flora Rose Kingdom who can break the spell

Yumi as the Mouse King: former adviser of the Palmier Kingdom when the King died Prince Coco was too young to be king so he had to be king until the Prince was fit to rule until when he took a liking to his new status and turn the Prince into a Nutcracker and wants control of the Floral Rose Kingdom only by Marrying the Princess of the Floral Rose Kingdom

Shadow as Pimm: Yumi's servant

Flora as the Sugar Plum Fairy: Queen of the Floral Rose Kingdom that was said that she can break the Mouse King's curse, but it was later revealed that she died of giving birth to Princess Dream Floral Rose Mariposa

Mosuman Yumehara: Flora's husband and Princess Dream's father and was the only one who knew that Flora Died giving birth to their daughter and since she was not ready to be Queen he had to take her to the real world when she was just a baby and since no one knew about her existence except for the late King of the Palmier Kingdom and it was revealed that they had a wedding engagement for their children and the Mouse King knew about her existence

Major Mint and Captain Candy: Palmier Kingdom soldiers

Rin Natsuki/Cure Rouge, Urara Kasugano/Cure Lemonade, Komachi Akimoto/Cure Mint, Karen Minazuki/Cure Aqua, Kurumi Mimino/Milky Rose as the ladies of the Flora Rose Kingdom who took on the responsibility ruling the Kingdom until when Princess Dream was old enough

Godfather Drosselmayer: Nozomi's godfather who took her in when her father died when she was young

Fritz Stahlbaum: Drosselmayer's nephew and often is bossed around by Nozomi

* * *

**Mosuman means Moth Man in Japanese**


	2. Christmas gift

Once Upon a time in London on Christmas Day their lived an orphan girl named Nozomi Yumehara

Her mother died giving birth to her and her father died when she was young and was taken in by her Godfather Drosselmayer and he loved her like a daughter unlike his nephew Fritz who is always spoiled

Drosselmayer and Nozomi are getting things ready for a Christmas party "Nozomi"

"Godfather"

"I have something for you" Drosselmayer says giving Nozomi her present.

Nozomi opens it to reveal a rose locket "A Locket thank you Godfather"

"It was your mother your father asked me to give it to you when you're old enough"

"Oh, thank you Godfather I'll try it on" Nozomi tries on her mother's locket

"You look like a lot like your mother even more"

"Thank you"

Maid finds biscuits half-bitten "Oh dear! The mice have found their way into the Christmas boxes"

"You haven't seen Fritz, have you?"

Nozomi finds Fritz behind the sofa eating a biscuit and takes a biscuit away from him "Hey"

"Mystery solved. You might want to wash off that frosting before the mice take a bite out of you" Nozomi teased

"You can't tell me what to do you're not my sister"

"No but I'm sure your Uncle will insist on a bath"

Fritz runs off to wash his face

* * *

After the Christmas Party

Drosselmayer gives Nozomi and Fritz their presents "A Grenadier Guard and a Bengal Lancer! Thanks Uncle Drosselmayer"

"A Nutcracker" says Nozomi "His wonderful thank you Godfather"

"He sure is ugly"

"Fritz"

"Well on the outside, maybe, but inside beats the heart of a Prince holding the hand of his beloved Rose Princess"

"Then all use him to command my army"

"Hey"

Fritz tries to take the Nutcracker from Nozomi, but she won't let go and Fritz breaks the Nutcracker's hand "Sorry"

"Your…impossible"

Nozomi sits on the sofa "Please don't be too angry with Fritz. I'm sure he didn't mean to hurt you"

Nozomi fixes the Nutcracker's arm


End file.
